Reign of Tears
by Katara71
Summary: This is life. We can't turn a blind eye to it anymore. No matter how much it hurts, it's time to grow up.


Ok so this is my first Winx Story. I'm open to helpful comments. Hope you like.

* * *

This takes place after the girls decide to remain on Earth. Nothing from 'Beyond Belivix" has happened.

* * *

So here they were again in the grand office of the headmistress. Possibly for the last time. Griselda had set out a chair for each young woman creating a half circle around Faragonda's desk. Not a word left her lips as she gestured for the Winx to take a seat of their choosing with a graceful sweep of the arm.

The elderly headmistress watched her students enter the private office and felt an acute pang of sadness. They weren't hers anymore. All six girls had grown into beautiful, confident, and powerful women.

"You wanted to see us Ms. Faragonda?" The question came from Bloom.

"Yes I did." Faragonda responded without missing a breath.

The wise mother of Althea was quick to notice a change in seating. The order had no meaning and seemed as random as it was disorganized. Also Layla had taken the seat closest to the door but her gaze was dead set on the headmistress never roaming to glance upon her peers. Wise grey eyes did a quick scan of the room before settling upon her appointed right hand. A brief look was exchanged and missed by the youth. Griselda took it as her cue to depart and give the remaining seven privacy.

As soon the door was shut tight, Faragonda once again turned her attention to the six women who had been patiently awaiting her words of wisdom. She even had Stella's undivided attention, at least for now.

"I know you girls have plans so I will make this as short as I can."

No one moved to interrupt so the senior member of the CoL continued.

"I would like to start by welcoming you back to Althea."

She raised her hand and three mouths closed in unison. It should have been four.

"I know that you have decided to remain on Earth to encourage the belief in magic and you all still have my complete support. The task is great but I believe you girls will succeed with time."

Six nods but only 5 smiles.

"But do not forget that each of you has a separate path she must take in order to become fulfilled in life."

Stella's liquid amber and Bloom's sparking blue met both displaying confusion and a single question. _Am I holding you back?_ But before an answer could be voiced the high elder continued speaking.

"We hope that you will continue pursuing your individual dreams and, in time, accomplish the life goals set before you."

She paused to let her words take root and allow the young women time to quietly ponder their futures. A future separate from their best friends. Sounded more like a nightmare than a dream.

"Do not fret. Though this mission is about personal growth you will need one another for support and balance."

Recognition was bright in eight eyes as well as a flicker of fear.

"This is not the end of your friendship but a test of your commitment and adaptability. Whether the Winx club endures and passes this test is entirely up to you ladies."

Now finished with her 'speech', the well respected fairy leaned back into her chair ready to take questions and stoke the flame of determination now burning within six hearts.

Flora was close to piercing her lip before she sighed and finally spoke.

"Are you saying we may not be friends if we stay on Earth?"

"That is a possibility but not my point. You girls are no longer teens. You are young women and it is time for each of you to find your place in life wherever that may be."

A pregnant silence fell upon the room and weighed heavily upon seven shoulders. It took eleven minutes for one fairy to gather her courage and wits and speak what was on the tip of five tongues.

"You've given us a lot to think about Ms. Faragonda."

"I'll say." Musa agreed with the dragon flame keeper looking just a tad deterred.

"I did not do this out of spite nor do I wish to raise concern. My only intention was to make you aware."

"Well mission accomplished Ms.F"

Stella's obvious sarcasm provoked a series of giggles from the graduated fairies and their teacher. It was the perfect ice breaker and once everyone had settled down Faragonda was once again confident in the Winx's bonds and abilities. In her eyes they were ready and it was time to let her doves fly.

"Are there any other questions?"

Five heads turned side to side.

"Then I suppose that ends our meeting." She took one last look at each fairy taking in their unique features and melting pot of personalities.

"You are dismissed." This was it. It was time to let them go.

But instead of leaving the room with faint goodbyes and wishes of good health all six approached their headmistress and pulled her into a giant group hug, chair and all. One could practically see the love emulating from each young adult as they wrapped her in a safe cocoon of warmth and care.

"I will miss you girls, so very much."

"We'll miss you too." The lost princess of a forgotten planet.

"We'll never forget you" The sweet fairy of nature known best for her compassion and gentle touch.

"We'll come back and visit, definitely" The passionate musician who could touch hearts with instruments and voice alike.

"Earth is only a quick 35 second portal away." The future of Zenith and all technology to come.

"As long as Althea stands the Winx Club will be here to kick major bad guy butt" The ever bright and outspoken daughter of celestial lights.

"If you ever need anything please let us know" The loner and fighting survivor.

They all wanted to prove that this wasn't goodbye but an extended version of see you later and for the few minutes this embrace was held, Faragonda was inclined to believe fate would not be so cruel.

It took seven minutes and a knock on the door for the group to break away completely.

"Please enter"

The high administrator remained seated as she gave consent for the door to be opened and wiped lingering tears from her misted eyes. Thanks to years of practiced discipline only a moment was needed for composure to return.

Seconds later Griselda re-entered the office with a weighted clipboard in hand and eyes narrowed in agitation.

"I apologize for the interruption but you are needed in the courtyard for freshmen orientation."

"Ah yes." Her boss smiled warmly and folded her hands together on the desk surface. "I had almost forgotten that was today. Thank you for the reminder."

Griselda glanced back down at the stack of papers attached to the slim piece of wood turning a deaf ear to the spoken gratitude. There was one more announcement to make.

"It would seem we also have a new fairy from Earth attending Althea this year, a R-"

"Roxy!" Stern eyes quickly zoned in on a suddenly timid Flora. If looks could kill the nature fairy would have have been trapped in an icy coffin and taking her last desperate breaths.

"She's the fairy of animals" The eyes shifted to look at a beaming Stella whose smile was almost smug. "right?"

Griselda nodded stiffly. "That. is. correct." Every word was ground out as elder and ex-student maintained eye contact waiting for the other to show weakness and look away. Then the 'main event' could really start.

Faragonda wasn't sure what would happen next. Griselda had a clean record when it came to dealing with students without using physical force but on another note Stella was no longer attending Althea so-

"We should go see her."

The suggestion caught both potential combatants attention. Bloom took advantage of this break in battle of wills to grab Stella's left arm and give her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Come on Stella let's **go** see Roxy" Bloom gave the arm a light tug and was pleased when she encountered no resistance. Another careful pull had Stella take a step back toward the opposite side of the room.

Once Bloom had the sun princess turned around Techna made her move and planted her body firmly between Griselda and her friends. It wasn't an aggressive move but her stance did make a statement.

_This foolishness is over. Stella is leaving and you are not to stop her._

Griselda heard Techna's message loud and clear. She transferred her focus back to the forgotten papers in her hand and did her best to ignore the trio as they vacated the room.

Musa and Flora were slow to follow their gal pals but left the room all the same. Not saying a word and giving Griselda a wide berth.

Now only one Winx member remained. During the entire confrontation she had spoken not a word nor moved from her spot behind Faragonda's desk. With her back to both professors it was hard to tell what her emotional status was. But it was obvious from the beginning that mind and body were not one.

"Layla"

The mistress of morphix tilted her head slightly to show she was listening.

"Would you mind if we talked for a moment"

The athletic fairy turned to face her beloved professor with an visibly forced smile.

"Of course not Ms. Faragonda. Is there anything in particular you wanted to discuss with me."


End file.
